The Loss of Innoncence
by Newami
Summary: 10 year old Harry Potter was forced into being a porn star by his uncle. When 16 year old Draco Malfoy comes into the studio with his father what will happen? No Magic, Porn, DM/HP, Many/HP, SLASH.
1. Harry

Hi my name is Harrison James Potter or Harry or as my uncle likes to call me 'boy', I hate it when he calls me that. I live in Surrey, England, with my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley Dursley; my cousin. My parents died in a car crash. There were reports of it everywhere in the newspaper.

I was 4 years and my parents and I were driving to my godfather's house when another car crashed into ours and my parents died. I survived with only a lightning bolt scar on my forehead. My dad was James Daniel Potter, a rich business man. My mom was Lillian Dana Evans, a nurse at St. Mungos hospital. I was going to go live with my godfather, Sirius Henry Black, but he was sent to prison after he killed my dad's friend, Peter Perry Pettigrew. Than they wanted to put me with my dad's other friend, Remus Jason Lupin, but was seen unfit by the judge, Cornelius Fudge. So I was brought to live with my mom's sister, Petunia Ella Evans, she married Vernon Harris Dursley and they had a son named Dudley Joseph Dursley.

Dudley is two years older than me. My aunt hated my mom and me. They put me in Dudley's second bedroom. I live like a slave. They make me cook and clean for them with little appreciation. They don't feed me a lot. I eat once every three days. That's why I'm so skinny and short. I weigh 30 pounds. I am 4'3 in height. I have black hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin, and I'm extremely underweight. I have my mom's eyes and my dad's hair. My mom had red hair, emerald green eyes, and pale skin. My dad had black hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin. I look a lot like my dad.

My uncle beats me a lot. I live a life of hell. Sometimes I wish I died in the car crash with my parents. I have two friends, Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger. Ron has six siblings. William Arthur Weasley or Bill, Charles Aaron Weasley or Charlie, Percivelus Ignatius Weasley or Percy, the twins; Fredrick Denis Weasley or Fred and George Frank Weasley, and his younger sister Ginevra Molly Weasley. His parents are Arthur Jonathon Weasley and Molly Kelly Prewett. All his family has red hair, freckles, and pale skin. They were also a really poor family that lived in a small house called The Burrow.

Hermione Jean Granger was a kind girl that had bushy brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She had 2 older sisters and 1 younger brother. Holly Candice Granger was the oldest being at 17; she had blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She was the perfect daughter, beautiful and smart. Violet Jamie Granger was second oldest, she was 14. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She played tennis at school. Her younger brother was 8 his name is Derek Jake Granger. He looked a lot like Hermione. Her parents were Barrymore Jesse Granger and Alyssa Colleen Fresser. Barry had blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Alyssa had brown hair, brown eyes, and peach skin. They were an ordinary family, not too rich and not too poor.

I met Hermione and Ron when I was 7 years old. We were all in 1st grade and those were the only friends Dudley let me have. When I lived with my parents and went to preschool I had many friends, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Katie Bell, and Kylie Malfoy were just some. When to school here boys would always look at me. Even Dudley looks at me. Once I asked a boy in my class, Byron Richingston why all the boys were looking at me like that, and he told me because I'm like a girl, feminine and beautiful. He also told me that there's no way any girl would ever like him romantically. And that I'm a boy magnet, so I might as well be gay. I was really embarrassed after that. I felt as if my face was about to burn off.

My uncle works in Riddle Porn Corp. I really want to see it one time because my uncle said they make movies there. I would like to meet the actors. I heard some of them came from America. I would like to meet someone like Orlando Bloom and Kate Hudson. My uncle works for Tom Riddle Jr. Mr. Riddle owned the company and makes a lot of deals with Malfoy Ind. my uncles job is to take pictures for Tom.

I was sitting on my bed doing homework. I don't like homework very much. I finished my chores a while ago. I am bored out of my mind right now.

"BOY!" My uncle shouted angrily for me.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" I answered anxiously.

He entered my room angrily and shut the door. He was holding a camera.

"Strip Now! For my work I have to take naked pictures of you and give them to Tom." He yelled.

Harry not wanting to be hurt removed his clothes and what his uncle asked.

His uncle took pictures for an hour and told him to put his clothes back on.

"Next week you will be coming to work with me. Tom has an important job for you. Its time you earned your keep and your aunt agrees with me. You're a freak and should be grateful that we let your worthless arse live with us." He said and punched me 'till I was unconscious.

Next Week…

"Come on boy hurry up! Tom is waiting for us." His uncle yelled.

I was excited to go to finally go to the studio. Had I known what was to come I would never have went, instead I would have killed myself. "Coming, Uncle Vernon."

We arrived at the studio and we went inside and to see Tom.

"Vernon, over here." I heard a man say. I looked and saw a handsome man. He was tall, had black hair, black eyes, and pale skin.

"Tom, I brought you my nephew. He will be perfect for your new movie." My uncle said grinning.

"Ah yes, I saw his pictures. He'll definitely be perfect. What's your name by?" Tom asked smirking at me.

"Harry sir." I replied nervously.

"Tell me Harry, are you a virgin? Has anybody touched you anywhere?" Tom asked.

"W-what?" I looked at my uncle who gave me stern look. "I'm a vv...virgin sir. Nobody has touched me anywhere." I stuttered.

"Excellent, please follow me." Tom said walking off somewhere.

My uncle and I followed. When we came inside a room I was ordered to sit on a bench.

"Bellatrix, please bring me a pink mini skirt, a pink lace G-string, a white padded bra, pink 9 inch stiletto heels, a white tank top, a cock ring, a stud ring, a rhinestone dildo, a large vibrating butt plug, nipple clamps, a gag, dentures, makeup, Viagra, and Crystal Meth in juice." Tom said to a telecom.

5 minutes later a woman in black came in. she had black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. She went over to me and gave me some clothes and told me to dress in them.

I am so embarrassed I have to wear girl clothes!

"Prepare him. I want Fenrir to take the photos. I want him finished before McLaggen comes." Tom said looking at his clipboard.

"Of course Tom." She told him. She looked at me and sneered.

She told me to pull up my skirt and pull out my cock. She took it and started rubbing it and I began to feel a sensation. When I felt my cock getting hard, she put a bracelet around it. She then told me to drink some juice that tasted funny. I started to get hazy and she took my cock again and put a needle through it. Which hurt a lot, but the haze helped. After that she put some kind of ring through it.

I was really scared. She then told me to raise my bum. After I did she pulled on my knickers and pushed something big against my bum hole. She pushed it in and it felt agonizing. It felt like my bum was splitting in half. She kept pushing it in and out. Some pictures were being taken. She then without taking out the thing from my bum put something in my mouth and something on my nipples. I felt like I was in hell. My body was hurting so much and I couldn't even speak.

After about 20 minutes the women took of the stuff on my nipples, in my mouth, and in my bum. She then pushed something else inside my bum. It was huge. Then it started vibrating and I couldn't help but moan at the sensation.

"These pictures are wonderful. You look very beautiful in them. Bellatrix please take him inside the filming area and put more makeup on him. Do it quick. McLaggen's going to come any minute." Tom said looking at me.

The woman took me to some room and put some makeup on me. I couldn't stand that stuff.

Some guy came in then. He had blond hair, big muscles, and tan skin. he looked at me and smirked.

"Hi I'm Cormac McLaggen and you are?" He asked me cockily.

"I'm Harry Potter." I said to the big guy.

"I'm 21 and you are?" He asked still smirking.

"10 sir." I answered back.

He told me to get on my knees. When I did he took out his dick and told me to suck it. I told him I didn't know how and my head pushed it hard so that his dick went inside my mouth.

Is this what sex is? If it is I don't ever want to do it again. I don't like it. It's too much.

He pulled out his dick and told me to stand up and my knickers off. He's mad if he thinks I'm going to do that. He takes them off for me when he saw that I didn't do it. He then unbuckled his trousers and took them off. He turned me around and took out the thing inside my bum and told me to sit on his lap.

When I did that I sat down on his dick and it went inside me. I screamed so hard. I couldn't take it. It was like my skin was on fire.

"Oh god yes! You're so tight. You little whore." He whispered into my ear. Moaning so loud. He kept thrusting so hard and I couldn't take it anymore. My world grew black.

* * *

><p>Heya, Its Newami. I just wanted to thank xXxHeiress101xXx for letting me adopt her story. Most of of the general plot is her idea until we get a couple more chapters in. I will be posting the next chapter in a couple of days. Then the third chapter that I just finished. The more reactions that I get. The faster i will post the next chapters. Thanks, Newami<p>

P.S. If you have any questions just private messgae me, reviews are very much welcomed, and any flamers will be posted at the end of the next chapter. Thanks.


	2. Draco

Hey what's up I'm Draconis Lucius Malfoy but everyone calls me Draco. You probably want to know about my life right? Well normally I would tell you to go mind your own fucking business, but you're lucky because I want to tell you it. But just to warn you, I never said you'll like who I am or me. I can bet you that you won't though, as most people don't.

Like I said my name's Draconis Lucius Malfoy, but most people call me Draco. I'm 16 years old. I have white-blond hair, grey eyes, and pale skin. I weigh 170 pounds. I am 6'2. I live with my parents, a younger sister and brother, older sister, and 2 older brothers. My mother wanted a big family because it's her family's tradition.

Zachary Kaed Malfoy was the first born. Everyone calls him Zack. He is 21 years old. He has white-blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He is 6'4. He inherited one of my dad's companies. He's also an outright bastard, but than again so am I (chuckle). The twins were born next. Coraline Leigh Malfoy, the older twin, she is a beauty that can compare to no other. Everyone always says how beautiful she is; when in real life she's a pompous bitch. I don't think she has a nice bone in her body. She has white-blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She's 6 feet tall. Everyone who doesn't know says she's an angel, but they have no idea. Her twin brother, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had golden blond hair, baby blue eyes, and pale skin. He was 1 inch taller than Coraline. He was a chic magnet. Too bad he only had eyes for one girl, Daphne Daisy Greengrass his fiancé. Daphne had long, black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Out of all my family I'd say he was the most human. Everyone else, including me, don't give a shit about anything but us. They're 18 years old; they will both inherit another one of my father's companies. Helios Abraxis Malfoy was born 2 years after me. He's named after my grandfather, Abraxis Gabriel Malfoy. Helios has black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. He looks like someone from my mother's side of the family. He's the only one to inherit the Black family genes. He's 14 years old. Helios is a little devil. And last but not least my little sister, Kylie Evelyn Malfoy. She's 10 years old. She has silver blond hair, grey eyes, and pale skin. Kylie used to be nice, but that was 5 years ago. The reason she stopped being nice and started being this mini Coraline was because, when she was about 4 years old one of her friends, Harry moved away. She waited for him to return for 1 year. He didn't and so she gave up hope and turned into this. She wasn't in love with him; he was just her best friend. Lucius Abraxis Malfoy is my father. He is a royal jackass. He has long white-blond hair that he puts in a ponytail, grey eyes, and pale skin. He is 6'5. My father owns many businesses. The one that I'm going to inherit is the porn business. Malfoy Ind. is one of the top porn industries in the world, right next to Riddle Porn Corp. the business that Tom Riddle owns. Narcissa Cecilia Malfoy nee Black is my mother. She has light blond hair, baby blue eyes, and pale skin. She's a sadistic bitch. She also came from a rich blueblood family.

We live in Wilshire, England in a mansion. It's called Malfoy manor. My family is really rich. We have properties all over the world. My father's friend Tom often visits us. When my father just started working in the porn business Tom hired my father. The people that work in Riddle Porn Corp. are called Death Eaters. My Aunt Bellatrix is a Death Eater. Bellatrix Hilary Lestrange nee Black is my mother's sister. My mother 1 other sister, her name is Andromeda Kathryn Tonks nee Black. Both of them have black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. Aunt Bella is the oldest. Aunt Andy is the middle child. And mother is the youngest. Aunt Bella married Rodolphus Donovan Lestrange and they had 1 daughter; Catalina Rose Lestrange she is 25 years old. She has black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. My grandparents are Cygnus Ignatius Black III and Druella Gillian Black nee Rosier. Cygnus looked a lot like my aunt Bella. On the other hand grandmother looked like my mother. Such boring people they are. On my father's side are my grandparents Abraxis Lucian Malfoy and Holly Marie Malfoy nee Juniper. My grandfather was tall; he had blond hair, grey eyes, and pale skin. My grandmother had long blond flowing hair, blue, and pale skin. My whole family is remarkably good looking.

My friends are Pansy Jade Parkinson, Blaise Kevin Zabini, Theodore Derek Nott, Astoria Patricia Greengrass, Gregory Jack Goyle, Vincent Darien Crabbe, and Millicent Molly Bullstrode. Pansy had long black hair and blue eyes. We once dated, but we kept cheating on each other so we just broke up eventually. Pansy is a porn star for my father's company. Black had black hair, black eyes, and dark skin. He's my best friend. Theo has brown hair and hazel eyes. The rest have black hair and black eyes, I think.

My friends call me "The Money Bag Whore Malfoy" because I sleep with a different girl every night. I really don't give a crap about who I fuck, as long as they're good looking. After I'm done I just kick them on the street. I really don't give a fuck about them after they leave. Right now I'm in bed with a gorgeous blond named Casey or Massey I don't know nor do I care.

I got out of bed and went to take a shower. When I came back to my room the girl was still in bed. "What the fuck are you still doing here! Get out!" I raged.

"What? But Draco last night was amazing! How could you kick me out?" she looked at me smiling.

"I admit last night was amazing, but you're just a one night stand. So get out before I throw you out." I sneered.

"You're a jackass you know that. Of course you do. Lots of people say that a lot to you. Well fuck you, you son of a bitch! I hope that you fucking die and burn to hell!" with that she put on her clothes and stormed out.

I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen to see my parents and siblings already eating. "So Draco, you broke another girl's heart today I see." Coraline said in an emotionless tone.

"It's her fault in the first place that she thought it was something. Clearly she's a low class." I said sneering.

"Now Draco, don't be so promiscuous. It's very rude and careless. You could get someone pregnant. And I don't approve in abortion." My mother spoke.

I put blueberry waffles on my plate. "Mother, I heard that you were just like me when you were my age."

"I was, but that doesn't mean you should be. How do you think I had Zack? I was lucky you're father was high class." mother said nonchalantly.

The rest of breakfast was silent.

My father got up after dinner. "Draco come we'll be visiting the studio today."

"Yes father." I answered back.

"Father may I come too? I'm quite fascinated by your work. Maybe when Draco gets disowned I can inherit it?" Kylie asked.

Father sighed. "No you may not come. It's not a place for children. And Draco will not get disowned."

When we arrived at the studio we went inside and saw pansy getting ready to begin taping her new movie _Cock sluts: The Bigger the Better! ._

"Hey Dray! So who are you coming to Blaise's party with?" Pansy asked hugging me.

"No one. I'm a bachelor Pansy. I only do one night stands. Besides maybe I'll meet my next one night-er there." I said smirking.

Pansy leaned over to whisper. "I heard the porn star Blair Bennett will be there."

I raise an eyebrow. "She sounds familiar. Do I know her?"

"Yeah, she works for your father. Look she's right there." Pansy said pointing her finger at a girl.

He saw a brown haired girl. She was really thin and gorgeous. "I'll take her." I said indifferently and walked away to find my father.

I went to my father and saw that he was talking to someone. "Father what's going on?"

He turned to me and replied "Tom Riddle, it appears that he's making the same kind of movie as us; and the same kind of title. Though his is with gay men."

"Does he have evidence?" I asked bored.

"Of course I do sir. Tom Riddle sent it to us. He said he had a new boy. I small, feminine boy." The man said.

"Very well we shall see it then." My father said uninterested.

I was kind of interested of what they do there. I never actually saw the business.

We watched the movie and it seemed the new boy was crying. In the movie he was moaning and begging for more. When I look at him I see him sad. The boy was small and feminine, he had exotic emerald eyes, and raven black hair. He looked about 6 years old. That's funny I didn't know 6 year olds liked sex.

"Father, can we see it without sound. I only want to hear that small boy." I told him.

"Alright, I'm glad you're finally taking an interest in this business." My father said before doing it.

'Oh! God! Yes! More! Harder! Faster! AHHH!' turned into 'Oh god, please no more! I can't take it anymore. Please no more.'

"Father, with this you could ruin Tom!" I exclaimed.

"I don't think so Draco. He helps us out. Besides we can use this as blackmail if we needed." He said commanding them to put it in a safe place.

Whatever, it's not like it matters. That boy is probably a whore anyway.

"Hey Blair, would you like to go somewhere?" I asked Blaire Bennett. I was at the party for 2 hours. I'm drunk and need a good fuck.

"Of course Draco, how bout my place?" she asked suggestively.

"Let's go." I lead her away. Go this is going to be a good night.

* * *

><p>Thank you fpr reading:) i just want to say that i will only be updating eveyother week or once a month from now on. i love reviews and they make me update faster. just give me one and i will work even harder. Thank ya!:)<p>

Newami


	3. Welcome to Malfoy Manor

"Father, can we go see Tom? I would like to go see his studio," I asked one day at breakfast.

"What had gotten yo

u interested in father's company all of a sudden Draco?" Scorpius teased with a sneer.

"Scorpius keep to yourself what is none of you concern," my father berated him. "If you would like Draco; just let me call Tom and we will be on our way."

My father walked out of the room and you could hear him making the phone call. In my opinion it took longer than expected, but after a bit of time my father came back into the room.

"Tom said that it was fine if we come and we will even get to see that new boy that Tom has; he is filming again today."

At those words I could feel my heart flutter a bit for an unknown reason, but I knew better than to say anything about it to my father. "Good, we can see why Tom chose this boy for his new movie and not some adult," I replied.

My father and I arrived at the studio and were taken straight away. We saw him looking on the filming of one of his movies. You know the one with that new little boy. Anyway, he greeted us and shook my father's hand while giving me a nod.

As the scene was over Tom called the boy over to us. When the boy came he stood diagonally behind Tom; not daring to meet anyone's eyes. He did not say anything and Tom just went on talking about the new movie that the boy was in. I could have sworn that I almost saw the boy almost start to cry.

"What is the boy's name and how old is he?" My father asked.

"His name is Harry Potter and he is ten years old. You both may have a taste if you would like," Tom said looking at me in particular.

My father went first; taking Harry's chin gently in his hand and tilting his head up. My father thrust his tongue in and out of Harry's mouth. When they broke apart my father keep hold of his chin to make them keep eye contact. Then, when it was my turn, I cupped Harry's face in both as gently as I could. When I put my lips to his I could feel how tense he was. He made no move to stop me when I tried to gain entrance to his mouth. I explored his mouth; mapping out every section of it. He tasted so good. It was like eating the food of the gods. I flicked my tongue, just barley touching the roof of his mouth and to my surprise Harry let out the cutest little moan that I had ever heard. I broke only when the need for air became too great. As I looked into his eyes I could see that they had closed during the kiss, (Something that they had not done for my father.) Although, when they opened I saw the most beautiful emerald green eyes ever. It would seem that he was shocked by me too because all that he seemed to be able to do was stare.

I licked my lips; just staring at the green orbs that would not break contact with mine. When my father coughed though, I turned to look at him. Harry, on the other hand, jumped and looked at the ground intensely. The look on my father's face only said, 'what the hell was that.'

"Tom, would you mind if I spoke with my son privately for a minute?" He asked Tom.

"No, not at all Luc; just let me check on the rest of my actors and I will be right back." Tom walked away and left Harry with us to check on the rest of his actors to make sure that everything was going the way that it should.

My thoughts and eyes started to drift back to Harry. My father brought me out of my musings again with a cough. "Draco, what was with that kiss? It looked like you were kissing someone that you loved. You need to explain now."

"Yes father. I think that we should use the tape as blackmail to make Tom let us buy Harry. I want to make him mine."

"Are you sure Draco?" I nodded "Then if that is what you want, but you are responsible for the consequences"

"Yes father."

My father called Tom over.

"Yes Luc, what is it that you need?" Tom asked confused.

"Now Tom, you and I both know that Harry is not of age for this kind of work. I happen to have a copy of one of his tapes and I could turn you in," Tom's eyes got wide. "But seeing how I am in a good mood today I won't; on one condition. You must let us buy Harry from you and he will officially belong to Draconis Lucius Malfoy. I will give you 2 million dollars for him."

Tom looked livid. If I was anyone else I probably would shaking from fear at this point. You could tell that Tom was desperately trying to find a loophole, but since there was none to be found he sighed in defeat.

"You may take him. Although I will expect the money no later than a week from today and if I don't I will be coming to take him back." With that Tom stormed off to go back to doing whatever he was before.

XXXXXX

I did not know what was happening. The first man who kissed me was harsh about it and that scared me. I heard him and his son talking and I could not believe what I was hearing. I am not worth doing all that for, even if I really want to go and get away from my uncle and Tom. His son is so much nicer than anyone I have met since I moved to my uncle's house. I felt drawn to him; like I should be near him at all times. I am thankful that they did this for me. Maybe I will be treated better, even if I am a freak.

Once we got home I saw that the house was huge. Even bigger than Uncle's house. I was more like a mansion. I was lead to the son's room and his father followed. He sat down on the bed and his son chose to sit on the sofa. I didn't know where to sit, so I just stood where I was.

"Harry, why don't you have a seat next to Draco? That way we can talk to you about what is expected here." I sat down next to Draco and he was instantly right next to me. "What we expect from you is not going to be what your uncle expected of you. That may come, but we want you to be much older. For right now you are expected to help out around the house and just be near Draco. He is going to be responsible for you. If there is anything wrong with you at all come to Draco." Draco then put his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

I must admit that the sex part scared and I could only hope that it would be a while before that happened. That way, I might be able to find a way out of it.

"For introductions my name is Lucius, and you could probably tell, this is my son Draco. My wife and other children will introduce themselves as you meet them. The only rules you have are that you clean up any mess that you make are you are respectful at all times. Other than that all that is left is if Draco wants to add anything." Lucius looked at Draco to see if he wanted to add anything but Draco just shook his head. "Well then, I will leave you two alone to talk." With that Lucius took his leave.

I looked down at my lap; waiting for something to happen when I noticed that Draco was stroking his hand on my leg. It's not that I did not like what Draco was doing, it just felt weird. Draco must have seen me staring at his hand because it stopped. This made me look at him. "Do you need anything to eat? Why don't we go down to the kitchen to get supper? Some of my family should be there. This way you can meet them." He put both his hands around my waist and moved me off him so that he could get up. He put one hand out towards me that I was supposed to take. I did so and we walked out of Draco's room and down a series of long twisty hallways. It would take a long time before I would have the ability to walk around on my own.

We got to what I would presume to be the kitchen and I saw that there were many people of different ages all eating. It made me wonder 'would I be allowed to eat.' My question was answered when Draco led me to an empty seat at the table it was next to a little girl that looked to be about my age. She did not look happy to see me…she did not look happy at all.

The girl looked at me and extended a hand that I shook "My name is Kylie Malfoy," she said. "What's yours?"

My jaw dropped in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Heya Its Newami:) I am working very hard on this story and i would love it if some people would review it...It makes me want to work that much more:)<strong>


End file.
